


Prodigy (The Unexpected Consequences Remix)

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: AU, Community: remixthedrabble, Futurefic, Other, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-08
Updated: 2009-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-02 20:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things can't be predicted. A remix of <a href="http://duh-i-read.livejournal.com/11270.html">Charms and Tidings.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Prodigy (The Unexpected Consequences Remix)

Olivia's voice is solid and serious on the phone. It is kindness, calling him, and the worst of cruelties. She sends Giles a handwritten note when the child is born.

England is a good place spend a childhood, and she will be happier with a life that never knows what a _Watcher_ is. He sends money, visits when they deem it practical.

Two years later, he stares at the hole that had been Sunnydale. Olivia calls again. "Our little girl just punched a hole in my wall. Any ideas what that's about?"

"Congratulations," he says, still feeling dazed. "It's a Slayer."


End file.
